


Order

by Twelvenipples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Sub Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twelvenipples/pseuds/Twelvenipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age 11 your life changes.</p>
<p>One day you go into school and your blood is taken. <br/>A week later you get a letter identifying you as a Dom or as a Sub.</p>
<p>Then you are separated into a new school and trained for your future role. Doms are allowed to stay at home and attend this school like normal. Subs are taken from their families and live in boarding houses on campus.</p>
<p>Doms receive 5 years training and at 16, go on to further education and prepare their lives for a sub.</p>
<p>Subs receive 8 years of training and then are sent to auction houses where they wait to be claimed by a Dom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Louis is a sub messed up by the system and Harry is the Dom who claims him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis only remembers how much the needle hurt. 

He doesn't remember that his mum hugged him extra tightly that morning or the frenzied whispers in the line outside the nurses office.

All he can recall is sitting on cold plastic and a nurse with a pinched smile stabbing a needle in his arm to draw blood.

 

He doesn't remember the week that followed and the constant buzz around school, asking if anyone had had their letter yet. 

The little mark on his arm hadn't healed fully when his letter came through the door.

He can't remember his mums tears when he opened it or his dad telling him that he must be a good boy.

He can't really remember much from his old life. 

 

For the last eight years his life had followed a routine.

He cleaned floors and bathrooms, cooked meals and mixed drinks, he kneeled for hours on end and learned every sex position imaginable.

It was drilled into him that his only purpose was to serve his Dom, and respect his Dom and love his Dom. 

It had taken years of beatings and punishments and tears and pain, but Louis had final,y reached his last hour of school. The vans were on their way to take the subs to the auction houses and all they had left to do was wait.

Louis was kneeling alongside his class mates, eyes focused in his knees, back straight, arms behind his back. Just like he had been taught. 

The headmistress paced up and down the rows, her cane in hand as usual, but everyone knew she wouldn't use it now. Subs who had marks were frowned apon at the auction houses.

'Well in eight years, you've learned a lot. A hundred lessons that will stand you well in life. But if you bitches forget everything you learnt in cooking class remember this. You are worth nothing. Your only purpose in life is to please your Dom. If you fail at that well-'

The smack of the came on the floor had once made all the subs jump, but now, after eight years they knew better than to move without permission.

 

The auction house was cold. 

The stone floors were hard and Louis feared that if he was not claimed within the first few days he would have bruises on his kneecaps from kneeling. 

So far he had been here for eight hours. 

They had been led in and hosed down. Icy water washing away any dirt or grime left from the school. They were then weighed and every aspect of them measured. Height, arm length, leg length, girls had their breasts sized while boys had their penis' measured both flaccid and hard. 

The subs had then been fitted with metal collars and chained to a wall in the display area. It was there that they had to kneel for the potential Doms that came to claim them.


	2. Chapter 2

His neck ached. The metal collar rubbed into his skin and all he wanted to do was tip his head back and relieve the pressure in his neck.

So far four Doms had approached him. 

The first one grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, forcing Louis to look at him. He then made him stand and turn while he grabbed his arms and his stomach and his bum. He shoved his fingers in Louis' mouth stretching it wide open. He finished with a hand on his throat, cutting of the boys air supply, smirking as Louis tried his hardest not to struggle or protest.

You are here to serve him. Here to serve. Serve. 

Eventually he let go, shoving Louis down into his kneeling position and laughing as he walked away.

 

The second Dom seemed unsure of what to do. He approached Louis carefully and asked him politely to stand up, 'only of you want to'. As Louis stood the man, who was short and blond, asked him to turn around, 'slowly if you could'. When Louis had completed a rotation the man has a pink blush spread across his cheeks and he stuttered that Louis could return to kneeling before shuffling away. 

 

The third had left Louis with a scrape down his shoulder. He had pulled him up aggressively but didn't say a word. He spun Louis around and pushed him against the wall, roughly grabbing large handfuls of his arse. They stood like that for sometime, the Dom feeling Louis up when finally he pushed one large thick finger into Louis' dry hole. It took everything in Louis not to Yelp in surprise but the Dom must of felt him jump. 

'I can't take a bitch home that can't even take one finger without jumping sky high. You don't deserve a Dom you're just a stupid whore. Bet you end up on a street corner.'

He walked away laughing but not before pushing Louis hard against the wall and down into his kneeling position. The wall scrapped his right shoulder and stung as Louis knelt.

 

Louis had heard the fourth speak to other subs around the room. His voice was captivating, and it brought every sub to attention straight away. Louis heard him ask questions and receive feeble replies, he strode around the room with heavy purposeful footsteps and Louis was excited when he heard them approaching him. 

However, the Dom stopped before he reached Louis. Louis sneaked a small glance out the corner of his eye and saw that the Dom had what looked like an assistant, a well built skin head with a friendly face. The Dom was muttering to his companion and Louis tried his hardest to listen in.

'For fuck sake Liam I'm not bringing any of these home. Everybody looks the same and acts the same all their replies are the same.'

'Haz chill, when I brought both of mine home they were quiet and submissive, it's what is drilled into them in school, but look at mine now, you have to start somewhere H.'

The Dom 'Haz' ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. 'I know Li, I know, everyone just seems so fucking dry'

 

The footsteps approached Louis.

'Stand.'

Louis rushed to his feet but kept his eyes trained on the Doms shoes, brown suede boots, like he had been taught.

He heard the Dom sigh. 'Look at me. Why do none of you look at me?' He sent Liam a frustrated look.

Louis looked up with fearful eyes. He decided to take a risk and speak without permission.

'It's what we're t-taught in s-school Sir.'

The Doms eyes brightened. He paced around Louis and took in the boys body. 

'You really are beautiful.'

Louis was so happy. This big strong attractive Dom liked him. This could be his future. 

He was snapped out of his happy thoughts by a frustrated sigh that came from the Dom. 

'You know doll, when I speak to you I expect a reply.'

'S-sorry Sir, I d-didn't know, it's just that's w-what we were taugh-'

'Taught in school. I know, doll I know. I'll try not to get upset about it but you have to understand the frustration.'

He stepped closer to Louis and leant down towards his ear.

'I think that you are just too cute to leave behind Baby. What's your name?'

'L-Louis Sir.'

'Well hello Louis, I'm Harry, and I think you just might be my new sub.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next half an hour flew past. 

Harry had left Louis with a squeeze of his hand and the promise they would be reunited soon. Even though he had only met this Dom, the sub was sad when he walked away, his heart aching in his chest. Louis was frightened by the intensity of his feelings after such a short time but he had always been told that once you found your Dom you clung to them with all of your being. 

His sadness was broken when Harry turned towards him before stepping out the door, blowing the boy a kiss along with a cheeky wink. Louis couldn't contain the giggle that erupted from his chest and the smile that cracked his face. 

Auction house policy was that once a sub had been claimed the Dom had to sign all sorts of forms while the subs were 'prepped' for their new lives. So while harry sat in a plush office with Liam by his side, anxiously signing forms as fast as he could so that they could get out of the seedy auction house, Louis was taken into the showers and blasted with icy water. 

After his shower Louis was given only a black pair of boxers which he gratefully slipped on after hours of being naked. his metal collar was replaced with a black leather one with a lead attached. It was a legal requirement for all subs to be collared and leashed when out in public. He was led into a small room to wait for his Dom and his lead was tied to a hook on the wall, leaving the boy unable to move.

Anxiety bubbled in his stomach as he waited for Harry. He went over and over all the things he had learned in his training trying to soothe the voice in his head which was telling him he wasn't good enough. Never look in a Doms eyes without permission. Never speak or move without permission. Furniture is out of bounds unless invited onto it. He cannot eat without his Dom feeding him. Always walk behind a Dom to show respect. He assured himself that he knew his stuff, he could be good for Harry, the best boy for Harry. 

 

Harry stepped into the room where his boy was waiting and his heart broke at the sight he saw. Louis was stood with his feet shoulder width apart, his hands behind his back and his eyes cast downwards to the floor. His lip was caught between his teeth in a show of anxiety and the black collar around his neck was buckled too tightly, Harry could see the red mark it was imprinting on his skin.

As he took step into the room he could see Louis' breath hitch and a smile tease at his lips. The sub didn't raise his head and Harry sighed in frustration.

'I thought we went over this doll. You can look at me all you want, I don't ever want your eyes on the floor. To be honest I'd rather you looked at me than anywhere else.'

He chuckled as the boy snapped his head up and met his eyes. 

'There we go darling, that's better isn't it. However, when I speak to you Louis I expect a reply, even just a Yes Sir is fine, I don't need a speech just acknowledgment that you heard and understand me.'

'Y-yes Sir.' 

'Good boy. Now let's go home shall we?'

Louis preened under the praise and was quick to utter a, 'Yes Sir.' Harry smiled at how quickly Louis responded to him and moved across the floor to untie Louis' lead from the hook on the wall. He then led them out of the room and towards the front entrance to the auction house. Here he stopped and turned to Louis again.

'Do you know who I am lovely?'

Louis looked confused and pondered his answer before speaking. 'Harry, Sir.'

This made Harry chuckle and shake his head. 'While that is right doll, I meant like do you know who i am in the world?'

The sub shook his head and looked to Harry for an explanation .

'Well baby, it;s quite hard to understand for someone who hasn't been in the real world for eight years. But I am somewhat of a public figure or a celebrity. I'm a musician, I write songs and perform for people. Basically a lot of people know my name and are interested in my life. Which means that now they are interested in you too. I'll explain more later but for now all I need you to understand is that there are people outside called paparazzi who want to take our photo and ask questions, it might be quite loud and scary but I want you to walk next to me and hold on, don't look anywhere except me and don't say a word, okay?'

'Yes Sir.' Louis answered with a shaky voice. He was already intimidated with Harry's life and he hadn't even entered it yet. Crowds had also been scary for Louis and he hated loud noises, but he could do this to show Harry how good he was. 

Harry positioned Louis next to him, his arm wrapped around the subs waist tightly and he smiled at how easily Louis melted into in his touch.

'Ready Doll?'

'Yes Sir.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, what do you think so far, i have a basic storyline but i am open to suggestions. UPdates will be frequent this week but i have an exam on Friday so they might be shorter towards the end of the week x


	4. Chapter 4

Harry gripped his sub's lead tightly in one hand and kept the other gripped tightly around the boys waist. He glanced once down at Louis' head then out towards the car where he knew Liam was waiting. He took a deep breath and led them outside.

'HARRY HARRY OVER HERE!'

'HARRY WHAT'S YOUR SUBS NAME?'

'WHAT A TWINK STYLES'

'DON'T BREAK HIM HARRY'

'HOW WILL KENDALL FEEL ABOUT THIS HARRY?'

The paps swarmed around them and he instinctively pulled Louis closer to his chest. He could feel the sub tremble in his grasp and it only made him more determined to make it towards the car. 

The shouts and screams were accompanied with camera flashes which Harry was more than used to but he was worried about Louis being startled. He could feel the boy swaying unsteadily as they neared the car. He navigated the pair quickly to the passenger door and opened it. 

'Right doll, in the car come on, a big step up then you're in, well done, I'm so proud of you, such a good boy.'

Harry muttered to his sub as he helped the boy up into the car. He shut the door and went around the car to his own side. He took a deep breath, smiled for the cameras and climbed into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm a terrible updater with commitment issue 
> 
>  
> 
> That means you get this shitty non existent chapter whoops


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'm flaky as hell but I'm lying in bed recovering from being at T in the park (google it) all weekend and thought I'd update xoxo

Louis trembled in the plush leather car seat. The flashes and shouts had really shaken him up and his Dom was taking far to long to climb in the car and reassure him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Harry had only been gone for a matter of moments but he was just so scared and shaky that it the time had stretched out into years. 

When Harry did eventually open the door he glanced across to the trembling sub and didn't hesitate for a second before pulling him across the car and onto his lap. 

'Hey Doll, you did so well I'm so proud of you. I know it's scary and different but I promise it'll get easier okay? Baby tell me you're okay please.'

'I-I'm fine S-s-sir, sorry for being b-b-bad' Louis couldn't believe how stupid he was being. One tiny little walk and now he had delayed his Doms plans or schedule. Harry was clearly important and had better things to do than deal with a pathetic sub who couldn't handle some cameras. 

'Baby. Look at me. You. Were. Not. Bad.' Harry said slowly and carefully as he gently lifted the subs chin so their eyes could meet. 'You got a fright and that's okay, anybody would be scared okay. I'm not angry or upset, I'm so proud that you managed that, now we're going to drive home and get you settled okay babe?'

Louis felt warmth flood through his chest as he listened to Harry's praise. His mind was so captivated by the excitement of a new life and his new Dom, he just almost forgot to mutter a 'Yes Sir' as he slid across into his own seat.

Harry started the car and kept on hand on the wheel with one hand resting on Louis' thigh.

Louis didn't think he had ever been this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam made it to the house before the new couple did. 

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by the sound of his two subs giggling away. He cracked a smile and followed the noise into the living room.

His boys had laid down an old sheet to protect the carpet and Niall was sprawled across it, shirtless lying on his stomach.

Zayn had his paint set out and had begun to draw on the other subs back. As Liam watched, he saw that the problem was that Niall was extremely ticklish and squirmed away everytime the brush touched his back.

'Z stop- it tickles- Zzzzzz' Nialls speech was interrupted with giggles that proved he didn't want it to stop really.

Liam watched for a few more seconds before clearing his throat and announcing his presence.   
Immediately both boys whipped their heads around to face their Dom.

'Sir! You're home!'   
'Want to come paint?'  
'Did Harry get a sub?'  
'We missed you Sir'

The boys babbled over each other before Liam raised his hand for silence.

'Hello lovelies, I need you to clean up the paint stuff quickly and come upstairs because Harry is bringing his new sub Louis home any second and I don't want us three to scare him off, okay?' 

The boys both mumbled a 'yes sir', before scurrying around to clean up the mess they had made. 

'Hey babies don't look too disappointed that I ruined your fun, we can have all sorts of fun in the bedroom.' Liam said with a smirk that only grew as his boys cleaned faster, more desperate to follow their Dom upstairs now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Spain atm, currently sat drinking wine in the sun, perfect time to update x

Harry was excited about bringing his sub home.

In buying a sub he finally felt like his life had meaning. Sure he had his music and his fans to make him happy but he finally had something that was just his, someone to care for and be responsible for. Everything in his life always had to be approved by someone else, from the songs on his album, to how the stage he performed on looked even down to what colour socks he wore on a red carpet. Harry was excited to have someone that he could make decisions for, someone who relied on him completely. 

They pulled up to the house and Harry removed his hand from his subs thigh and turned to face him.

'We'll go through proper rules later babe, but for just now here's three. Never open a car door yourself, I will always come around and get the door for you so that you don't have to stand alone. Number two, you will call me Sir, just like you have been doing, but only in public. When we are alone, like just now, feel free to call me Harry but if that gets too confusing baby just stick to Sir. Three, in the house are not only my staff but my assistant Liam who was at the auction house with me, he lives here with his two subs, Niall and Zayn. They are both lovely boys and good subs. I need you to respect Liam and my staff just how you would respect me, okay? You're behaviour reflects on me, which is something I would like you to remember.' 

Harry looked at his sub after he had rattle of the rules. The boy was so cute with slight wrinkles in his forehead as his brow furrowed in concentration. 

'You got all that Lou?'

'Yes Sir, c-can I a-ask a question?'

Louis ducked his head down quickly, afraid he had stepped out of line. He mentally cursed himself for speaking out of turn. Asking questions was implying that his Dom hadn't been successful in explaining which made him look stupid. Making your Dom look stupid was an awful thing to do and had been drilled into Louis's head as one of the most punishable offences.

Louis was so deep in his mental preparation for punishment that he missed his Dom's reply. He kept his head down and continued to curse himself for being so stupid and ruining what he had with this nice Dom. He was ready to feel the car turn back around as Harry returned him to the auction house.

'Yeah of course babe, what questions do you have?' The Dom had replied, pleased to see his little sub come out of his shell slightly. What did not please him was the lack of response from his boy and the way he seemed to suddenly curl up into himself.

'Babe? Answer me. What question did you have?'

Louis seemed only to retreat further into himself, pressing his small frame back into the leather seat, trying to melt into it.

'LOUIS, LISTEN TO ME.'

A small whimper escaped the subs mouth and the sound almost made Harry regret raising his voice. He shook it off. The boy needed to learn respect and Harry would not tolerate this behaviour. He gently placed two fingers under the boys chin and raised his head so that their eyes met.

'Want to tell me why you're ignoring me baby?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've been a busy bee. I started my last year in high school, got myself a boyfriend, lost some good friends, quit my job, and I'm currently on a nine hour car journey back home after dropping my brother at his new flat all the way down in England. So sorry for the lack of updates but I have nine hoirs to crack some out for you, 
> 
> H xoxo

'S-sorry S-sir. Sorry sorry sorry. You don't need such a bad sub, I won't mind if you take me back now you can go get a good boy. Not me I'm bad, b-bad at everything that's what they always say. P-please Sir p-punish me. P-please.' 

Louis was violently shaking and sobbing choking on his words as he tried to accept that Harry wouldn't want him anymore. He couldn't believe he had ruined something so good already. 

Harry was shocked. He didn't know what the sub had done to consider himself so bad. For the second time that day he pulled the small boy across onto his lap and held him tight. 

'Hey baby. Hey. Come here, take a deep breath and calm down. I'm not taking you anywhere except into our house okay?'

Harry felt the sub who was buried in his chest take a deep breath and look up at him.

'There you are beautiful. Feel better? Would you mind telling me what made you so upset?'

Louis' forehead wrinkled as he considered the best answer. What answer did his Dom want? His mind whirled in circles and he felt tears brimming in his eyes as he tried his best to form an answer to please Harry.

'I-I broke a r-rule S-sir.'

'Mind explaining what rule baby?' Harry couldn't think of anything the boy had done that had made him angry or annoyed.

'I q-questioned you Sir, c-can never q-question a D-Dom Sir, it's bad, what b-bad boys do.' Louis' bottom lip started to tremble as he spoke, he was such a bad sub. His teachers had been right, he would never be good.

Internally, Harry sighed. He couldn't believe what the sub schools still taught. What kind of people didn't allow subs to ask questions when they didn't understand? 

He thought back to when Liam brought his two subs home, they had trembled at everything the two Dom's said, never speaking or looking up unless asked. It had taken months to reverse what the sub school had taught them.

He looked at Louis, who's blue eyes were filled with tears, his cheeks flushed pink and his hands trembling ever so slightly. Harry would do anything to see this boy smile.

'Hey babe, I want you to listen to me okay? Take in everything I say okay?'

Louis nodded furiously and whispered a shaky, 'Yes Sir.'

'What I want from you Louis is to be happy in every situation you find yourself in. If that means you have to ask a question so you can understand better, then do it. If that means you want to be closer to me, or hold my hand, or sit on my knee, then ask okay? If you are upset at anytime then I want you to tell me. I don't care where we are, or what I'm doing, in any situation at any point you are upset or unhappy I need to know okay?'

'Okay Sir.' Louis let out a breath as he felt a warmth spread through his body. He had really got lucky with this Dom.


	9. Chapter 9

'Right doll, let me show you your home.' 

The sub waited patiently as his Dom jumped out of the car and walked around to let him out. Once Harry had helped him down from the car the Dom reached over and unclipped the lead from his collar.

'I hate these things but law is law baby, you can have the collar off as well if you want?'

'No thank you Sir.' 

Harry found this odd as he didn't understand why anyone would choose to wear a collar, but he understood that his sub was probably just used to it. 

He took his boys hand and led him gently towards the huge mansion. 

 

'I would give you a tour but I think it's easy enough to find your way about and it won't take long for you to get used to it, let's just go upstairs and go over everything then we'll have dinner and you can meet Liam and the boys.' 

Louis nodded submissively as his eyes swept over the huge house around him. He couldn't believe the size of it. The whole of the sub school would fit into just the entrance hall. He was so entranced by the huge house that it took him a minute to realise his Dom was looking at him expectantly.

'Yes Sir, sorry Sir.'

Harry smiled at the sub fondly, 'It's alright babe, you like the house then?'

'Yes Sir.'

On the inside Harry cringed at the subs lack of opinion, he couldn't wait until the boy felt like he could speak to him, until he was comfortable. 

 

Once upstairs, they came to two corridors, one going left and one right. 

'Our side of the house is to the right, the other side is Liam's, so unless you're invited stick to our side okay?'

'Okay Sir.'

They turned to the right and continued down the corridor passing several doors as they walked. The corridor then opened out into a landing with three door coming off it. Harry brought them to a stop.

'The middle door is my office and studio, the one of the right is an isolation room and the one on the left is our bedroom, let's go in there now and go over rules and things, okay so far Doll?'

'Yes Sir.'

 

Harry went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, expecting Louis to copy him. Except he didn't. The boy knelt with his hands behind his back and smiled up at the Dom perched on the end of the bed, pleased that he could now show Harry that he was a good boy. 

'Lou baby, why don't you come sit up here with me?' 

Louis flushed with embarrassment at his obvious mistake, he cursed himself as he thought he had finally got something right.

Once the boy was perched next to him on the bed, Harry turned to him, ready to chat about rules.

'Right, let's go over your rules okay babe, you can stop me and ask a question whenever you want.' 

'Okay Sir.'

'Okay so we already have that you address me as Sir in public, I open your car door at all all times and you treat everyone you meet with respect. On top of those I would like to add no swearing, as it reflects badly on me. If I am in my office you are allowed in if I invite you or you can knock on the door if you need me desperately but otherwise you are not to disturb me. In this house, you are allowed on any piece of furniture but in public double check with me because it depends on who is with us. You must eat three meals a day and unless I give it to you,alcohol is not allowed. That's what I've got as basics but for other situations I might give you more rules. Any questions baby?' 

'What counts as desperately Sir? Because I would hate to be in the way or make you look silly at work or it not be desperate and you be disappointed.' Louis babbled nervously not used to having the chance to ask questions.

Harry smiled at the subs nervous chatter. 'Desperate would be when you are upset or hurt. Desperate is not just when you miss me or you are bored okay?' 

'Okay Sir, thank you.'

'Anything else doll?' 

'No Sir.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I am so so so sorry I have left this for so long. School got mad in my last year like really crazily mentally mad, I've now moved away from home for uni so my life has basically flipped upside down but I love it. Saw Harry last Thursday with my best friend and had a lovely lovely time, I could honestly just be in his presence for the rest of my life. Anyway, I'm not promising more from this story right away but I would love to get back into writing for fun instead of writing essays haha
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, give me suggestions as to where you would like to see this go as that may motivate me.
> 
> (currently writing this chapter instead of starting my essay whoops)
> 
> Holly xx

Louis felt pathetic. 

Harry had left him alone for two minutes while he went to check on Liam and the progress of their dinner and he was already a quivering pool of anxiety. The new environment combined with the overwhelming experience of his Dom claiming him and the strong feelings he had already developed for Harry had built up inside the small boy and he was left with shaky hands and the inability to shut his mind off.

His Dom seemed kind and gentle but he couldn't help but be afraid this was an act to trip Louis up. He was also concerned about Harry's job and how he would fit into it. Constantly being surrounded by cameras did not seem like something the sub would enjoy but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter and would rather die than bring up his concerns to Harry. He was curious to hear the Dom sing though, he hadn't heard music in so long.

The boy was perched on the very edge of the bed almost as if he didn't believe he was allowed up there when Harry returned. As soon as he took one step into the room Louis had dropped his head and stopped fidgeting with his hands. 

'Hungry baby? Dinners ready.'

'Yes Sir' The sub almost whispered the words as if afraid to talk. It frustrated Harry to no end that the boy just was not comfortable around him but he knew it would take time to develop their bond. 

'Come on then, you can meet the boys.' The Dom couldn't help but grin as Louis hopped off the bed and pressed close to him, reaching his hand up hesitantly and twitching every so slightly as he slipped his petite fingers in between Harry's. He mad a mental note that the sub obviously enjoyed physical contact as he led the boy down the grand staircase.

 

Liam and his subs were already sat at the table when the new couple entered. Louis' chest fluttered with anxiety at the presence of the other Dom and he gripped Harry's hand tighter as he shuffled closer into the warmth of the Dom's back. He felt like a shy kitten but couldn't help that his nerves were soothed by the tall figure in front of him.

Harry's ego was through the roof as he felt the small hand in his squeeze tighter and the boys body come closer to his own. He loved that his sub found protection from the daunting situation in him.

'Guys, this is my Sub Louis. Louis this is Liam and his subs Zayn and Niall, say hello.'

'Hello S-'

'Oi, I swear nobody ever says my name first! If we did it alphabetically mine should come before Za-'

'Niall! Be quiet. Now.'

Louis was shocked as his greeting was interrupted by a spirited Irish voice, who voiced his opinion loudly. Even with his eyes on the floor he could identify Liam's voice as the firm silencer to the sub. He could not get over the fact that this sub had just spoken his opinion out loud in front of his Dom and had not even apologised after being scored! Louis could the itching need to be punished and he hadn't even spoke out of turn how could the Irish boy cope with the guilt?

Liam spoke again, this time directly to Louis, 'So sorry Louis, Niall just doesn't know when to shut up sometimes, but you'll soon get used to it! Welcome to the family!'

'Thank you Sir.' Louis spoke quietly his voice trembling ever so slightly.

As Harry moved to sit the down he pulled out a chair for his sub and gestured for him to sit. As the other Dom and his subs began to chatter Harry leaned down to whisper, 'Love you can call Liam, Liam. Im your Sir okay?'

Shrinking in on himself in embarrassment at his mistake Louis mumbled a quick, 'Sorry Sir, You're my only Sir.'

Harry cringed for the hundredth time since bring the boy home but shook it off and sat down next to his sub with a smile. 

 

The food was brought out by the chef and the two subs across from Louis lunged for it as if they hadn't eaten in days. Liam just chuckled and told them half heartedly to slow down like this happened a lot. Louis on the other hand was hesitant to begin eating. The smell of the food made his mouth water and he looked to Harry for permission to begin eating. The Dom however was engrossed in his ow plate and the anecdote Liam was telling. 

Anxiety crept up Louis' throat as he was unsure what to do. His eyes could see the other to subs munching away happily engaged in their own conversation but his mind was screaming at him to remember his training and not to eat without his Dom's permission.

Th boy was so focused on his dilemma that he didn't notice Liam pausing his story to give Harry a meaningful glance across the table at Louis. The Dom quickly noticed that Louis was quivering his seat, food untouched and leant in to again whisper in the boys ear, 'You can eat babe you don't need my permission at home darling. Dig in.'

'Thank you S-sir b-but I was wondering if you c-could show me how to u-use the c-cutlery? I-Ive n-n-never be-'

Harry interrupted the boy before he got even more worked up.

'Of course baby, tell you what come sit on my lap and we'll eat together yeah?'

The sub smiled widely up at the Dom and Harry thought his chest would burst from the fondness that spread. 

As the boy hopped off his chair and settled against Harry's chest the Dom swore he would do everything in his power to make sure that he saw that smile everyday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo long chapter for you after an ever so slightly rude comment about the length of my chapters?? anyway another day of avoiding essay writing is bad news for me but good news for you, enjoy xx

The rest of dinner had gone more smoothly, the sub settled and calm once sat in his Dom’s lap. Together they fed Louis with Harry’s large hands covering the boy’s small ones and guiding his use of the cutlery gently.

The only small hiccup was when louis thought he had to clean up after dinner and Harry had to explain patiently that they employed staff for that and it was not his responsibility. 

The boy had flushed red at his mistake and nodded his head fervently muttering a quiet ‘Yes Sir.’ And Harry told him, ‘You’re only responsibility Baby is to me and to yourself okay?’

 

Liam’s boys had cringed at Louis’ behaviour as it brought them back to memories of their only days at sub school and the painful period of time that they believed that Liam was just trying to trip them up or test them. 

They were sympathetic to the brown-haired boy and vowed to help him settle in quicker than they themselves had.

As their Dom led them upstairs sensing their slight distress at Louis’ actions, the newly paired Dom and Sub made their way through to the plush living room. 

 

A fire had been lit and the curtains drawn, making the large room feel small and cosy. Louis loved the plush carpet and squeezed it between his socked toes, it was such a nice contrast to the hardwood oak flooring that covered the rest of the house. He padded over to his Dom who had sunk into the couch and opened his arms to the boy.

‘C’mere babes.’

‘Yes Sir.’ 

Harry sighed at the formal response but took it as a win that the boy nestled in close to him without hesitation, reaching a small hand to intertwine their fingers. 

They fell into a comfortable silence and the subs head came to rest on Harry’s chest, his chin tucked into the crease of his armpit. Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he gazed fondly down at the boy. He couldn’t wait to show him off and parade him round on tour, to his family and to his crew. The prettiest sub ever to exist, there was no doubt about it.

Eventually Harry broke his silent fond in an attempt to get to know his sub better. ‘So darling, tell me everything about you, I want to know everything you have to tell me.’ He gently pulled the sub away from his chest and rearranged the boy so he was sat across his lap facing him.

Louis swallowed thickly. His mind went completely blank as he struggled with what to tell Harry. It had been so long since anyone had asked him about himself. 

‘W-well Sir, I’m eighteen years old. I learned at school that my best meal to cook is a traditional Sunday roast, I also worked hard to work past my gag reflex. Em I can be taken without any prep Sir if that’s what you p-prefer, or I’ve been taught to prep my-‘

Harry quickly shushed the sub before he could say anymore. The Dom felt physically sick at the boy’s words. He thought Louis would tell him about his hobbies or his family not his sexual capabilities or the fact he could cook. The routines and lessons of the sub school made him so angry, he had to stop his hands from shaking as he worked to smooth the creases from his forehead. 

‘Oh Baby. I meant for you to tell me about your hobbies or your family. None of that sub school stuff darling, I want to know you. Tell me about those things please babes, the sub school stuff makes me upset that you were ever treated like anything less than the princess you are.’

Louis crumpled upon hearing that his words had upset the Dom. He was trying his best he truly was. All he had been taught in school was geared towards pleasing his Dom and yet Louis was struggling to use anything he had been taught to please Harry. He felt utterly worthless. 

Tears pooled in his eyes as he stuttered out, ‘S-sorry S-sir. I-I don’t really have any hobbies and I c-can’t really remember my f-family Sir. I’m so-so- sorry.’

The words came rushed as the sub choked back tears. He fell forward in his Dom’s lap pressing his face into Harry’s jumper breathing in his calming scent. 

The Dom wrapped his long arms around the boy rubbing soothing patterns into his back. ‘Darling hey come on, take a deep breath. You’re so good for me, such a good boy, so perfect and pretty and good. I’m sorry I should have thought. You are so amazing for me, you’ve done nothing wrong, come on baby, dry those eyes. You are so so good darling.’

Harry mumbled softly in the boys ear, trying to coax him into looking up. He felt awful that he had upset the boy so much, he hadn’t even thought about the lack of Louis’ family or the fact he would have had little free time for hobbies at the horrid sub school.

Blue eyes met green as the Sub looked up finally, sniffling slightly and reaching up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. ‘Hey baby guess, what?’

‘W-what Sir.’ Louis spoke hesitantly embarrassed at his outburst and cursing himself for ruining a nice conversation with his Dom. 

‘Now hear me out. I am so sorry for the way you’ve been treated in your life princess. And I promise you that I will spend the rest of our lives creating the best memories with you. We’ll replace those horrible years with the best years ever. I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you darling. We’re going to have the best time on tour, travelling the world together and you are going to meet so many lovely people who will replace all the nasty people you have encountered. Most importantly though babes, you will have me whenever you need me okay?’ 

Louis broke out in a fresh set of tears at the Dom’s sweet words, he was so overwhelmed with the kindness and love radiating off the man in front of him, it was nothing like he had ever felt before. 

‘Thank you, S-sir. I’ll b-be the b-best ever for you, p-promise.’

With those words, the boy sank forward into his Dom’s chest and tried his hardest to calm his breathing, just basking in the warmth and love that he felt.

Harry felt his subs breathing level out as soft snores came from the boy. He smiled as he pulled him closer, holding him in a tight embrace for a second before putting his ands gently under the boy’s thighs, lifting him and making his way up the stairs.

 

Louis didn’t once as his Dom gently undressed him, leaving him in his black boxers. The Dom tugged his own t-shirt over his head and pulled it over the boy. He smiled as the boy was drowned in the material. The smile remaining as he climbed into bed next to his sub, who reached out for him automatically.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids, just a wee something I wrote on the way home x

Louis woke up from the best sleep he had ever had. His eyes remained closed as his mind wandered, just taking in the warmth his Dom was projecting. He was pressed tightly against Harry, the Doms strong arms holding the boy in place. Louis opened his eyes to see that he was dressed in Harry's tshirt. His cheeks blushed at the thoughts of Harry seeing him in his underwear, he knew his tummy was too fluffy and his thighs were thick and heavy.

He distracted himself from these thought by pulling the tshirt over his nose and inhaling the doms scent deeply. It was common knowledge that subs found great comfort in the scent of their doms and Louis was content to lie there all day swimming in the heavenly scent all while being cuddled up against the man himself.

However, he was distracted as Harry's arms tightened around him slightly as the man woke up.

'Morning baby.'

Louis almost melted at the sexiness of Harry's deep morning voice. He grinned up at the man and let out a contented hum as he spoke, 'Morning Sir, thank you so much for holding me last night.' He wanted harry to know that he didn't expect this loving treatment every night as he didn't want to disturb the mans sleep. He had been taught that most subs slept at the end of the bed by their doms feet and Louis would have moved to that position if it hadn't been for Harry's arms securing him in place. 

'My pleasure babes, I love cuddling with you.' Harry was sad that the boy felt the need to thank him for such a simple thing but thought he would let this one go as it was too early for him to get emotional. 

'So, we have an exciting day today and I want you to know now that I'm going to be right next to you all day no matter what okay?'

The sub nodded and blinked his blue eyes up at the Dom, nervous to hear what was coming next.

'Well you know I'm a singer and I perform for people? Well in order to do that I travel around the world to visit all the different people who like my music and perform for them, it's called a tour. And to make this the best thing possible I have to practice and that's what we're going to do today. I need to go to the rehearsal space and perform and have meeting about the schedules and things. So you are going to meet a lot of new faces but everyone is lovely and I want them to meet you, lovely.' 

Louis was nervous but determined to show these people that harry respected that he was the best possible sub. 'O-okay Sir, c-can't wait to hear you sing.'

 

The pair ate breakfast with no issues and returned upstairs to get ready for the day. Louis was excited as in sub school they had been taught that a sub should always have their clothes chosen by their Dom and should always dress their Dom as a sign of submission. He had always seen it as a loving act and couldn't wait to perform it for real now he had his own Dom.

Harry was completely unaware of the teachings of the sub school but was feeling particularly possessive over his boy as the thought of exposing him to his colleagues made him want to keep him locked away for only his eyes to see.

He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned his sub forward.

'Baby, as excited as I am for everyone to meet you, I would also like for them to be very much aware that you are mine. Of course you'll be wearing your collar but the lead is not necessary, I'd also like for you to be wearing a jumper of mine, both for my piece of mind and I know the scent comforts you. The final thing I'd very much like for you to wear today is my mark on your neck. Obviously you can say no but I think you would look beautiful with a few lovebights along those delicious collarbones.'

Harry looked to the boy to see his reaction, slightly nervous he was coming on too strong. Louis however, immediately dropped to his knees and angled his neck towards his Dom his heart flittering in his chest in happiness. 

'Y-yes Sir, I would very much like that Sir. Please, please, mark me.'

Harry chuckled quietly at his boys eagerness, it appeared they were the perfect pair.

'Come up here then darling and we'll get started showing everyone you're mine.'

20 minutes later the pair was flushed and the sub was suitably marked. He was dressed in a hoodie of Harry's from his last tour and some plain black leggings. The hoodie was so large it fell low around his neck proudly exposing his collar and the set of four beautiful hickeys harry had left down the centre of his throat.

The Dom stood to get dressed himself when Louis grabbed his hand to stop him.

'S-sir? W-would it be o-okay if I were to d-dress you? It's just we were taught it in sub school and I always longed for the day I would be able to care for my own Dom in that way but it's okay if you don't want to it's up to you really I would just really like to be good for you and this makes me feel so go-'

The Dom stopped louis' ramble by kissing him fiercely on the lips.

'Of course you can dress me baby, I would love for you to dress me every morning, I agree that it's the perfect way to start our days with you feeling lovely and submissive.'

Harry chose some comfy casual clothes and laid them on the bed. He slipped into fresh boxers himself as he didn't want to push Louis boundaries and turned to face his eager submissive. 

Louis started by kneeling at his doms feet. He kissed each foot then gently lifted them one by one as he slipped black jeans over Harry's ankles. He remained on his knees as he pulled the jeans up, doing the button and zipper up with great concentration. He shyly kissed his doms crotch before slipping socks onto his feet. He rose slowly, feeling overwhelmingly submissive, to the point where he couldn't look up at Harry's face. He gently slipped the jumper harry had chosen over his head not before kissing each shoulder and peck. He finished by returning to his kneeling position to slip brown boots onto each foot. When he was done he continued to kneel before harry, his head bowed and hands behind his back, the perfect picture of submission. 

Harry put his hands in the boys hair and gently pulled him up. He tilted the boys chin up to look into his eyes. 'Thank you baby, we shall definitely be doing that everyday.'

 

The beautiful start to the morning had left the couple sated and happy, Louis' nerves for the day only reappearing as they pulled up to the rehearsal space. Harry sensed this and placed a palm on his boys thigh as he turned to speak to him.

'Okay let's go over rules babes. You must address me as Sir. Once I introduce you to someone you may speak freely to them but if I haven't introduced you to someone then you do not have permission to talk to them okay? You must always remain where I can see you and you must not disturb anyone's work okay? All furniture is fine to use but I will choose your food for the day.' 

Louis nodded his head, feeling excited to show how good he could be.

'Yes Sir, ready to be your best boy.'


End file.
